Corazón
by Kionu Ritew
Summary: POV Sakura. Ambientado en el cap 699 del manga. "Y ahí estaba, con mi corazón en la mano, y es que él lo sabe, siempre lo supo".


**Hola mundo! Llevo mucho sin actualizar... la verdad es que estaba muy desmotivada con el final del manga, lo encontré tan forzado, sin sentido... Pero me mantuve leyendo fics, así que gracias a aquellos que siguieron escribiendo 3 Ahora como que me estoy recuperando de eso, y quise tratar de hacer algo con un poco más de sentido, espero les guste :)**

 **Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _Masashi Kishimoto_**  
 **Este fic _no tiene fines de lucro_... aunque dudo que alguien quisiera pagarme por esto jajaja **  
**_No permito plagios ni publicaciones en otras páginas sin mi consentimiento previo._ Comparta el link, es más sano xD**

 **Sin más, espero lean con agrado :)**

* * *

Aún no podía asimilarlo del todo. Conocía estos síntomas; confusión, sudor frío en exceso, mareos, respiración agitada, lo había visto en incontables ocasiones sobre todo en el tiempo de guerra… estaba en estado de shock, una ironía para un médico ninja. Estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, sin embargo no podía moverme, y la verdad es que no estaba segura de qué es lo que debía hacer.

-Vamos Sakura- Kakashi trata de despertarme de este mal sueño.

-A-allí están…- Digo sin fuerzas, casi en un murmuro. Por un lado me alegraba el encontrarlos, pero el shock era a causa de cómo se encontraban: ambos cubiertos de sangre, semi-inconscientes, ambos sin un brazo.-Sangre…- Pienso, sé que debo actuar rápido si quiero parar la hemorragia, pero mi chacra no es suficiente, mis manos tiemblan… confío en mis capacidades, estas heridas no son las más graves que he atendido, ¡sé que puedo hacerlo! Aunque a la vez me invade el miedo de perderlos…Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Sakura-Chan!

-Naruto…- Grito en mis adentros. Sé que debo actuar.

Me arrodillo acercándome a ambos, el chacra comienza a fluir de mis manos. Me concentro como nunca antes, debo ser precisa, lo que tengo de poder se está agotando. ¿Tomar una decisión? No, todo el esfuerzo hecho por Naruto para cumplir esa estúpida promesa sería en vano, y aún Sasuke- kun está en mi corazón.

-Sakura…- Escucho la débil voz de Sasuke

-Cállate, necesito concentrarme

-Lo siento…

Una lágrima ahogada. -¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?- sonó más melancólico de lo que quería. Esperé tanto tiempo por algo así. Todas esas noches que lloré por volverlo a ver, porque correspondiera al llamado de mi corazón, tantos años…

-Por todo lo que hice…- dice casi en un susurro que alcanzo a escuchar. Y se siente tan bien, tan…liberador. Como si mi corazón hubiese finalmente acabado de sanar, volvía a recuperar las energías que aún le faltaban.

Mis ojos aguados, ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Había terminado, ahora tenían una cicatriz que paró el flujo de sangre al exterior. Ambos estaban a salvo.  
Se levantan, unen fuerzas nuevamente para acabar con todo esto.

Sasuke-kun se acerca. Estoy cansada, irritada y a la vez, feliz de verlo nuevamente ya de nuestro lado. Sin embargo, los latidos de mi corazón ya no le pertenecen, ya no más.  
Estuve tanto tiempo, tantos años en los que solo recordaba su mirada fría, y aunque me esforzara por encontrar en él ese amor, sabía que no hallaría nada. Solo terminaba por idealizar a una persona que nunca conocí realmente, una vida imaginaría que me ayudara a apaciguar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón. Las veces que salimos en su búsqueda, las veces que intentó matarme… las imágenes siguen vívidas en mi mente, sé que me costará olvidarlas. Lloraba de pura frustración, me sentía cansada de él, de perder tanto tiempo en alguien que solo me veía como algo menos que su compañera de equipo (y quiero ser optimista). Su mirada siempre vacía, su tacto frío… ya no sentía nada por él, solo quedaban vestigios de una amistad.

Corrí tan rápido como mis fuerzas me lo permitían. Lo buscaba con la mirada y no lo hallaba. Supuse que buscaría a Hinata, ese baka… solo a él se le podía ocurrir una cosa así. Pero para mí desconsuelo o bueno, mi consuelo, no estaba con ella.

No había punto de comparación alguno; su alegría siempre me contagiaba, sus ojos me infundían paz, su mirada cálida, llena de amor…

Seguí corriendo. Solo me encontraba con ninjas que despertaban de su letargo. –Piensa Sakura, piensa- pero ¿qué más podía hacer? De seguro no quiere estar cerca de mí… aun así, siempre hemos sido los dos, el uno con el otro, por eso sabía que estaba cerca. Mi corazón palpitaba como si se tratara de alguna arritmia, mi pulso acelerado, mejillas sonrosadas… sabía que estaba cerca, lo podía sentir… como siempre ha sido.

Con el paso de los años, me hice fuerte, entrené a más no poder. Puse mi vida en cada cosa que hacía, y sabía que él me miraba, me admiraba tanto como yo a él. Cuando compartíamos misiones, en cada batalla me sentía más fuerte que antes, él me hacía sentir parte, confiaba en lo que yo era capaz. Y esas veces, que estuve a punto de perderlo, el dolor que sentía en mi corazón era desgarrador, no me podía imaginar una vida en la que él no estuviera presente; su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos que me miraban con esa profundidad. Él estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo, aun así su vida si era necesario con tal solo protegerme, por solo verme feliz.

Lloraba, corría y lloraba como una pequeña niña. Sabía más que nunca que estaba cerca y también sabía que el sentía lo mismo, solo que no quería darme cuenta antes.  
Sí, soy una egoísta por quererlo así, por darle un amor que no se merece… pero no lo puedo evitar, él me cautivó, lenta y pacientemente, esperó a que estuviera lista.

Lo veo a lo lejos, parado sobre una roca. Me seco las lágrimas y sigo corriendo, como si mi vida dependiera de aquello.

-¡Naruto…!- trato de gritar con todo lo que me queda de fuerzas. Veo que poco a poco da media vuelta, pero lo sorprendo con un abrazo.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿no deberías estar con Sasuke-teme?- Sigo llorando, lloro de alegría y es que tan baka siempre…

-Baakaa… perdóname…- Creo que mi comentario lo pilló desprevenido

-¿P-por qué ¨ttebayo?- Sus ojos azules me miran con esa intensidad característica de él. Levanta su mano, y por un momento duda en acariciar mi mejilla para secar mis lágrimas.

-Por ser tan estúpida, por todo el tiempo en el que te hice sufrir con esta tonta promesa. Por no ver lo que con tus ojos me decías. Y es que significas tanto para mí… no me imagino mis días sin tu risa, sin tu mirada, sin ti… y perdón por ser egoísta, por no querer verte con Hinata-chan ni ninguna otra chica de la aldea… pero lo sé. No, mi corazón sabe qu…- Cierro instintivamente los ojos al sentir sus dulces y cálidos labios sobre los míos.

-Sé que después me matarás por esto ´ttebayo, pero no sigas hablando. Mi corazón también lo sabe, Sakura-Chan, también lo sabe…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por detenerse a leer**  
 **Saludos a todos, nos leemos :)**  
 **Bless 3**


End file.
